


Piece of Cake

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, I Trust Them With The Galaxy But I Don't Trust Them With A Stove, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Baking is difficult and Finn and Poe fail at it.





	

“Well, that failed.” Poe decided, staring at the smoking muffin tin Finn had just pulled out of the oven. Instead of puffing up and turning into a dozen camby berry cupcakes, the batter had decided to spread out over the whole pan in a crunchy, cracking mess. It looked a helluva lot like the surface of a meteor, actually. “I told you that I had a bad feeling about this."

“They’re not complete failures.” Finn tried to insist. Then again, they were no success, either. "We can eat the icing on its own, I guess."

“Fair enough.” Poe hopped off of the counter and rummaged around in the fridge, pushing aside last night’s takeout and a whole lot of beer. There was hope for the situation yet, at least Finn prayed there was. Then Poe pulled out the container and Finn sighed. Well, that was just great.

"It’s slimy.” Poe cracked off the lid and wrinkled his nose. “I think I cracked the egg into the wrong bowl.”

"How’d you manage that?” Finn asked. For a guy who could figure out how to fly a TIE fighter in about two minutes, baking seemed to be a bit beyond him. “What the hell, Dameron…”

“Lay off, would you? Like you can talk. It was a cap of vanilla, not a cup, you nerf herder.”

“Hey, you can’t pin that on me. Your handwriting’s so bad, I couldn’t tell whether it was an ‘a’ or a 'u’. Why’d you choose such a complicated recipe, anyways?”

“ _Simple_ recipes, Finn. I searched _simple_ recipes and this was the first thing that came up.” Poe ventured to taste the icing and spat it into the sink a second later. “Oh, so that’s where all the salt went…"

“Of course it did.” Finn rubbed his temples and sighed. "Hey, what’s the difference between muffins and cupcakes?"

“I dunno.” Poe admitted after screwing up his face and pretending he might know the answer. "Hate to break it to you, babe, but I don’t think we’re cut out for this whole civilian thing."

“Well… ” Finn glanced around the kitchen and chewed the inside of his cheek. It looked like a frag grenade full of flour had exploded in here. Two days after moving into a nice little Coruscant apartment and the place already looked like a war zone. “We’ll get better at it.” he decided. He scraped the camby berry charcoal into the bin and smirked over at Poe. “Or would you rather go back to fighting another war?”

“At least we were good at that. But I guess this is worth a shot, too.”

“That’s the spirit.” Finn started to lean in for a kiss, then he wrinkled his nose and noticed the smoke in the air. Hold on a second.

“Is something burning?”

“You didn’t take out the other tray?” Poe demanded.

“I thought you had!”

“Kriffing hell, Finn, you had one job-”

“Why’s it my job? You didn’t do anything! You just licked the bowl!”

While they bickered the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers whirred to life overhead, soaking everything and making the two of them slip on the tile as they scrambled out of the kitchen, cursing and tripping and arguing all the while. Yeah, this whole domestic venture was going great, if you were wondering.

**Author's Note:**

> Here have a teeny-tiny drabble i did on tumblr about a month back and then forgot about. Anyone have more ideas?


End file.
